Luna
Luna, or simply called "The Moon" is the only natural satellite of the planet Earth. It has been the Earth's natural companion for nearly as long as the planet has existed, believed to have been formed when a large Mars-sized body slammed into the Earth over four billion years ago. The resulting ejecta formed a glob of molten rock that eventually formed the moon. It has long been the subject of cultural and religious myth and reverence. the Humans, the inhabitants of the planet Earth have long loved their satellite and have always wanted to touch its surface. It was in the 20th Century that it became the first stellar body that their feet landed upon. It is the second largest population center in the Sol system and is a lucrative center for Helium-3 production as well as biomedical research and the study of microgravity on Human beings. Cities all over the moon have graviton manipulators installed in them so that gravitational forces remain somewhat constant and don't degrade the body. Massive 'Centrifuge Cities' also cover the surface for the express surface of keeping citizens healthy. It is also the host of the Jumpgate, a massive ring that allows travel to other universes. Planetary Description As with most moons, the body itself was tidally locked to its host planet. To an observer of the planet, the same side of the moon would always face the planet. The moon did indeed rotate, but in accordance to its tidal locking to the Earth, it rotated at the same rate that it revolved, which came to 27.3 days. However, a an actual day where the sun returned to its original position in the sky, the synodic day, was closer to 29.5 days. This meant that half of a month, one side of the moon was bathed in darkness with only the Earth-ward side being lit by light reflected from the planet. The amount of light received allows for some lighting of the lunar surface. The far side is not nearly as lucky with only the stars providing ambient light. It should come as no surprise that fewer settlements lie on the far side of the moon. In addition, cities are constantly lit and fake skies are often employed in enclosed sections where masses of people live. This is, of course, to ensure that the population does not suffer from acute depression or Vitamin-D deficiency. Luna is covered by thousands of impact craters that have formed over billions of years. The lack of an atmosphere on the surface ensures that these craters remain for all eternity unless disturbed by an outside source, which is most commonly more impacts. It also has the quirk of ensuring that any Human presence on the planet remains forever. The original boot-prints of Neil Armstrong and Edwin Aldrin are still present in their original spots as well as the other Apollo astronauts, though vandalism throughout the centuries has had some of them wiped away. Measures have been taken to preserve others. Also present on the moon alongside craters are massive cooled lava basins that are called 'Mare', which translates to 'Sea' in English. These are famous as landmarks and can be easily viewed from the Earth. Places like the Mare Tranquillitiatis (Sea of Tranquility) and the Mare Serenitatis (Sea of Serenity) were places that have become stuck in the Human imagination. These seas are such an iconic image that they are always depicted when drawing the Earth's moon. Even a two-credit coin has Luna on the tail side with the near side of the moon being depicted. Contrary to popular belief though, the moon is still geologically alive with seismic activity being reported every now and again, though eruptions of upheavals have not been seen on a large scale that can threaten the inhabitants. Human Habitation The moon has always been a major population center when the Human interstellar age began. It served as a place where Humans would travel to so that they could live the thrill of being on another planet, though close enough that they would not experience homesickness. Cities that are built on the surface begin as geodesic domes. where thick panels protect the inner constructed buildings from radiation and the hard vacuum of the outside surface. Eventually, the cities spread from the dome and form their own interconnected community. Though some roads may exist as both out on the surface or in enclosed highways, many citizens prefer to transfer from one building to another using walkways or promenades that travel either as skybridges, on the surface, or underneath the surface. These are places where shops, restaurants, apartments and starports line. Humans that grow up on the moon tend to be taller but thinner thanks to the lower gravity. Average height of Lunarites (or 'Lunatics' as they are affectionately called) approaches closer to six feet. With the aid of centrifuges used for therapy, they can adapt to other planetary environments. They also tend to get sick easier thanks to the fact that their environments are meticulously kept clean. Mining is one of the largest economies on the moon. Helium 3 exists in large amounts on the moon with the element existing both on the surface and underground. This makes the moon a valuable part of the UEG economy especially within the borders of the Sol system itself. Humans of the moon tend to be self-sufficient and a hardy people with strong convictions as well as a strong national identity. This comes from the colonization days in which they were really expected to survive on their own with a long time between resupply missions from Earth. Despite this, they are fiercely patriotic towards the Earth and will fight to defend it. In addition to the surface operations, three orbital tethers connect the surface to orbital asteroids that have been captured and hollowed out centuries ago. These tethers are easier to construct in the lower gravity due to the low escape velocity required to make orbit as well as less material required to construct the base. These orbital facilities are closer to the surface than they are to the Earth. These facilities are not in danger of being struck by the orbiting Jumpgate due to it orbiting several tens of kilometers higher above them. On the Jumpgate, the inhabitants of the moon originally saw the structure as a piece of junk that did nothing to the community, though after its reactivation in 3234, it has been a boon for the economy due to the literal thousands and thousands of ships that began to pass through it. The City of Armstrong has petitioned the city council to make the Jumpgate the official logo of the city due to the amount of money that it has brought to the urban center. List of Appearances * All major works of the Chaos Chronicles Category:Location Category:Moon Category:Planet Category:Human